


A New Era

by Evilbananas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas
Summary: Havoc has to retrieve Roy for his new Fuhrer duties the day after Amestris finds out Roy will be King. A look into Roy and Riza's relationship from a third person's eyes. Roy wasn't at his house? Well, all of team Mustang knows he's at Riza's.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, enjoy this little blurb I came up with when I woke up from a nap. Thought it'd be cute to see Royai through someone else's eyes.

He smoked his cigarette anxiously, mentally cursing Roy but he wasn’t really that surprised if he was being honest. Yesterday, it was announced to all of Amestris that their new Fuhrer would be none other than Roy Mustang. That was great and all, he was happy for him, he truly was. But the catch was the predicament Jean was caught up in. The higher-ups sent out a lot of people to find Roy this morning, he seemingly just disappeared from the big party thrown for him last night. A lot of people really didn’t know where he ran off to, but team Mustang knew better. They knew exactly where to find him. Or them to be more specific. That's why Jean found himself outside of Riza’s apartment fumbling with the key in the corridor. 

Incase of any emergency, Roy gave his whole team copies of his apartment key and Riza followed suit. He had already checked Roy’s place for them, but it was empty. If they weren’t there they were definitely here. Unless they decided to leave the country or something but that was very unlikely. He put his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot and stuffed it in his pocket. Holding the small key ring, he banged on the door twice in warning.

“You guys better be decent in there, I’m coming in.” He yelled through the door. Jean gave them a minute of warning before he actually put the key in the lock and opened the door. Silently he hoped they weren’t on the couch or something. Walking in and shutting the door quickly, he was greeted by Black Hayate. His tail was wagging, happy to see a companion. Jean leaned down to scratch his ears and talk to him, knowing he wouldn’t talk back obviously.

“Hey buddy! Is your mom home?” He asked lightly, smiling down at the dog. His gaze drifted across the dark room, trying to adjust his eyes. The smile on his face dropped as he saw their clothes strewn over the room. A boot here, a set of pants over there, Riza’s turtleneck pooled on top of what he assumed was Roy’s coat. “Really guys? Right here?” He asked incredulously, eyeing the mound of most of their clothes in the hallway. Right in front of the door. An exasperated sigh left his lips, itching for the cigarette in his pocket, but he wouldn’t light up in Riza’s place. His eyes just fell back to Hayate, “I guess your dad’s here too huh. Great for me.” Muttering the last part with no enthusiasm. Standing up, he decided to bite the bullet. He gave one last glance to the dog, “Wish me luck, sorry you had to hear them all night.” Hayate’s ears drooped back like he understood what Jean said. Sighing, he walked into the living room to walk to the bedroom. Although, he was pretty happy that they weren’t draped over the couch or anything, this gave him a little more prep and them some more privacy. He counted the little wins. 

Standing in front of her bedroom door, he hesitated over the doorknob. Jean really did not feel like seeing his boss naked right now. He especially did not want to see one of his best friends and sister figures naked either. What was worse was seeing them naked together. “Ughhhh,” he groaned, dragging a hand over his face. Gathering the courage, he slowly turned the knob opening the door ajar. “Rise and shine guys, I really hope you aren't naked.” He said into the crack of the door. Finally peeking his head in, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blanket covering them. A fond expression fell over his face as he took the two of them in.

Riza’s face was buried in his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Roy was holding her protectively, face resting in her hair as his arms came up around her back, holding her to him. Her comforter draped over them, it stopped at Roy’s hips while Riza had it pulled up to her chest. He saw that their legs were tangled together under the comforter too. He was very grateful that their most important parts were at least covered. Jean hated to admit it but they were cute together. They were absolute hardasses together in everyday life, but they were cute hardasses when he caught glimpses of them like this.

“What do you want Havoc?” Roy asked sleepily and a little peeved, eyes still closed. 

That jolted Jean back to the present, “Your colleagues sent out a search party for you, they’ve been looking for you all morning. Thankfully we knew where to look but I got the short end of the stick and had to come get you guys. Better be glad it was me who found you guys like this and not one of those fancy shmancy higher-ups.” He debriefed them of the situation but decided to add, “You know what would happen if they saw you guys like this.” He cast his eyes to the side, sad at the truth. They would immediately lose their positions they worked so hard for. It broke his heart truthfully, it broke all of theirs. If anyone deserved to be together it was them.

“That doesn’t apply anymore. I’m the Fuhrer.” Roy responded, still not opening his eyes. Tone grumbled.

Jean saw him pull her a bit closer, reacting to his words. “Yah well, anyway. You guys gotta get up or they’ll be bangin’ down your door Riza.” He stepped out after that, giving them some privacy. He decided to sit on the couch and wait for them to get ready. Whoever found Roy had to bring him to headquarters anyway. After a few minutes, he heard some rustling from the other room. Her bedroom door opened and Roy stepped out with a towel around his waist.

Roy rubbed at his eyes sleepily, thankful Havoc didn’t open the shades or he’d be blind right now.

Jean chuckled as he saw Roy bend down to pick up their clothes, he would have helped him if it occurred to him. Although, this was funnier. “Have fun last night? King Roy.” He teased. Roy just looked at him with a deadpan stare after he gathered all their clothes.

“Shut up Havoc.” Roy grumbled, trying to seep irritation into his tone. 

Jean just laughed as he crossed his legs, arm up on the back of the couch. When Roy turned to head back into the room, Jean noticed the pink scratch marks down his back. That made his cheeks flush a bit. He really did not want to think of them like that, so he turned his head to find something that would occupy his mind. He noticed Roy stop before he went in the room, turning his head to the side to tell him something.

“I wouldn’t sit there by the way.”

“Ugh!” He jumped up from the couch like it burned him, whipping his head towards Roy. 

It was Roy’s turn to laugh now as he walked fully into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Fine! I’ll just sit on the floor with Hayate!” He yelled loud enough so it made its way through the door. He was about to sit down somewhere on the floor and call Hayate over until Roy poked his head out again. 

“Depends where on the floor you sit.” He said with a smirk on his face, effectively getting under Havoc’s skin.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys!” Jean yelled into the open space. All he got as a response were two laughs from the other side of the door. Surveying the room for a safe place to sit, his eyes fell to the hard, wooden kitchen chairs. “There’s no way, these look way too uncomfortable.” He thought to himself. On his way over, he scooped up Hayate and put him in his lap when he sat down. Mindlessly scratching his ears, he still waited for them to come out. A few minutes passed and the door opened again, thankfully revealing two fully clothed people. Roy walked over to him and scratched Hayate’s back. “There’s no way you did it on these, they’re way too uncomfortable. No offense Riza.” Jean said jokingly but also really wanting to know the answer, hoping it was no.

“None taken.” Riza said from the kitchen, mumbling through the hair clip in her mouth.

Jean looked back up at Roy with a pointed look, "did you?" Written across his face. Roy just chuckled and shook his head no.

“Ok, take us to where we need to go.” Roy said with a yawn, not fully awake yet from being so rudely roused. Riza walked over to join him at his side, scratching her dog’s ears too. 

“Alright, follow me.” Jean stood up, letting Hayate jump from his lap onto the ground. He walked in front of them over to the door.

“If we knew you were coming we would have spared you from that probably very scarring experience.” Riza laughed. 

They all chuckled at that. Jean opened the door and looked back to make sure they were following him. When they thought he wasn’t looking, Roy leaned down to kiss her on the lips and squeeze her hand. They never noticed that he saw that and he didn’t give them shit about it. He let it slide and turned away with a smirk on his face. He led them out into the corridor and lit up his cigarette again. From this point on, Roy would be their Fuhrer with Riza at his side. He didn’t have a problem with that, he was genuinely looking forward to the changes Roy and Riza would bring.


End file.
